Computing systems generate information. It is known in the art to store such information using a data storage system comprising a plurality of data storage media. In such a data storage library, information is stored in arrays of data storage media to provide fault tolerance and improved data access performance.
Data is initially stored in a volatile memory device in a control card. In the event of a power failure, the data encoded in such a volatile memory device could be lost.